


Just 3

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	Just 3

一回到家，金有谦就猴急的从背后抱住段宜恩。

“哥哥生气了？”

“没有！”

段宜恩用手掰开圈在身上的手臂，头也不回的往卧室走。

“还说没生气。”

“没有！”

他突然回过身来，恶狠狠的踩了金有谦一脚。被踩的人提着一只脚痛的蹦蹦跳跳的，嘴里发出咝咝的声音。

段宜恩脸上的阴云这才散了，抿着嘴不让自己笑得太过明显，鼻腔里挤出一丝愉快的音调。

“我去洗澡。”

金有谦放下搬着的脚丫，转手拨通了林在范的电话，

“哥，可以了。”

 

段宜恩刚推开浴室的门就被金有谦抱住了，身上那些未擦干的水渍渗进身后人棉质的T恤里，沾在身上带些凉意，而他只是不管不顾的擦着头发，水滴从发丝间崩落到金有谦脸上，让他不自觉的眯起了眼。

侧过头躲开发散的水珠，金有谦用双唇去触那柔软的耳垂。刚洗完澡的人身上还带着余温，碰到时热流便顺着嘴巴涌上来，流进四肢百骸，流进鼓动的心脏，流进渴望的大脑。

段宜恩不躲也不回应，任他用唇瓣勾勒自己的耳廓，把耳垂含进嘴里舔吮。

“属狗的你。”

把手里的毛巾一绕正甩在金有谦脸上，他也不恼，只是轻轻哼了一声，好像在回答刚刚的问题，又像在配合段宜恩的抽打演戏。

“哥一天都没跟我说话了。”

金有谦从他手里抽走毛巾丢在一旁，话里带上几丝撒娇的意味，头支在段宜恩裸着的肩上轻轻摇晃。下巴略略长出的胡茬蹭在锁骨沟里，有些痒，也有些刺痛。

段宜恩没说话，只是用手指插进柔软的发丝里，揉了揉那个压在肩膀的小脑袋。

“哥为什么生气啊？”

金有谦知道撒娇这招灵验了就变本加厉起来，身体轻轻摇晃着，连带怀里的人都跟着他一起一左一右的摆起来。

段宜恩也不回答他的问题，只是把那些不快的情绪更显露了几分，嘴巴微微的嘟着，赌气一样的向另一边偏过头去不看金有谦。

“我猜猜，哥哥是因为我和在范哥组了unit才生气的对不对？”

“怎么可能！”

段宜恩的声调一下子高了个八度。

“哥哥在说谎哦。”

金有谦贴近段宜恩的耳朵说着，口中的热气随着喉咙的颤动被送进耳道里。湿热的感觉氤氲在耳朵里，再加上被戳穿的羞耻，段宜恩的耳朵整个都染成了粉红色。

金有谦的手开始跟着不老实起来，在裸露的上身四处点火。先是从环住的腰部往上，用指尖在肚脐处打转，之后顺着腹肌的纹理逐渐往上走，在红点处停下来，描摹乳晕的形状。

“我没有……”

话里的底气明显没有之前那样足了，身体的感觉都集中在作祟的手指上，好像这具身体并不是属于他自己的，他只是顺着金有谦描出的形状在逐渐趋于完整。

胸口的起伏逐渐变大，他有些迫切的想要金有谦的手指赶紧摸上那里。轻轻侧了下身体，想用已经开始挺立的乳尖去迎那描画着的手指，却被人看透心思般轻巧的躲开了。

“哥哥怎么这么着急呢。”

金有谦的手继续向上抚过他的喉结，把侧到一边的脸扳过来和自己接吻。唇瓣间柔软的触感刺激神经，撬开贝齿把舌伸进去，像是刚刚的指尖一般舔过嘴唇内侧，又一颗颗的滑过牙齿。谁知半路却被段宜恩截断下来，卷住金有谦的舌吮吸起来，手不自觉攀上后颈，唇舌搅动间发出轻微的水声。

手顺着宽松的睡裤探进去，却直接触到了那已经发硬的性器，金有谦把它握在掌心里不徐不疾的揉搓。段宜恩正被一个持久的吻磨的难以呼吸，下身突然被掌握更是让他一滞，而后便是缓慢的动作带来的难耐。他只能轻轻耸动着身体，让性器能够在金有谦圈成管状的手掌里快些摩擦。

交缠的舌因为无法呼吸的关系被解开，分离时牵出一道银丝，软软的断开贴在段宜恩的下巴上。金有谦用另一手的指尖蹭过去，又把沾了津液的手指送进自己嘴里，把上面的液体尽数吞进去才抽出来。

“哥哥没穿内裤呢，怕不是洗澡的时候就想着要跟有谦做了吧。”

段宜恩没有说话，但泛红的双颊暴露了他。把头转向前方的地面，一瞬间有些庆幸他没有面对着金有谦，那些隐秘的欲望没有被大张旗鼓变了颜色的脸完全暴露出来。

“哥哥不回答有谦的问题呢。”

金有谦把手抽了出来，又把段宜恩从自己身上拉开，默默的抱臂站在他身后等着回应。

段宜恩转过身来时就看到金有谦这副样子，和他黏在自己身上不住打量的目光。手忽然不知道要放在哪里，垂在身侧时整个前胸都被暴露在金有谦不乏欲望的视线里，两处红晕像是火烧一般，在没人触碰的情况下自顾自的挺立着。那一瞬他觉得金有谦的目光里定是藏着什么不同寻常的东西，让他即使不被触碰，也像是被反复揉捏般加重了呼吸。

被火灼了一般急切的转过身来，段宜恩装作若无其事的语气跟金有谦说话，

“爱做不做。”

往常这种比谁更会装生气的戏码他们玩儿的多了，次次都是金有谦乖乖败下阵来，哄着他接着做，他也乐得被人伺候着一次次攀上顶端。

可这次金有谦并没有回应他，仿佛料定了段宜恩会败下阵来一样，一言不发走出了房间。

段宜恩开始是生气的。他发狠把枕头一个个扔在地上，抱怨着金有谦和林在范的unit，抱怨着金有谦不顾他感受的行径。但那之后，他一个人坐在地板上抱着被抛下的枕头，又觉得自己是不是有点过分了，小分队这种东西本就是公司的决定，和他们两个人的关系其实并不大。他只是气不过这两个人不带着他，也是觉得不能待在他们身边有些难过。

情欲在身体燃的正旺，一盆水浇下来没有熄灭，反倒更加热烈了些。段宜恩半蜷着身体倒在地上，用双腿夹住抱着的枕头摩擦。可终究还是太软了，骑在身下感觉不到被安慰，身体反而更加空虚起来，不由得想起刚刚被金有谦握在手里时的感觉。

推开门时金有谦正坐在客厅的沙发上刷着手机，似乎没对留他独自一人这件事有什么愧疚，他决定把这个记在小本本上，当做下次生气的筹码。但那是以后的事了，现在他要解决的是生理问题。

走过去把手机抽出来放在桌上，段宜恩抬腿跨坐在金有谦身上。

“想了。”

嘴角勾起一丝微笑，可转瞬便消失了，金有谦仍是不依不饶的要他把话说全。

“想，和，你，做，爱，”

段宜恩贴在金有谦耳边一字一顿的说，到后两个字的地方特地加重了气音，似是把情爱放在偷偷摸摸和光明正大的交界线上，勾得人心里痒痒。

金有谦反手脱掉自己的T恤，按着后腰把人推得离自己更近些，双腿也张的更开些。两人鼓胀的性器被裹在裤子里摩擦着，段宜恩还不知足的更往深处蹭了蹭。

胸前的肉粒终于被人含在嘴里，像是亟待甘霖的旱地般急切的索要着，段宜恩反弓着背把乳尖送到更深的地方，手更是急不可耐的去解金有谦裤子的拉链。

金有谦只是用舌尖剐蹭着挺立的红豆，手隔着裤子揉捏着臀肉，把两瓣按到一起，又向两边分开，动作不断重复着。段宜恩觉得自己的穴口也跟着金有谦的动作一张一合的，粘腻的液体正顺着皱缩的内里往外渗着。

用手裹住金有谦胀大的肉物，段宜恩加快了速度套弄着。唇瓣和乳晕间有柔软的呻吟声溢出来，尖端渗出的液体被他均匀的抹在柱身上润滑。

等到金有谦隔着裤子都摸到臀缝间的湿润时，才脱掉了段宜恩身上最后也是唯一一件衣服。那里已经泥泞点不成样子，手指能够轻易的滑进去，甚至爱液顺着手一直流到手腕，之后受不住重力落在地上。

“哥哥想要了呢。”

段宜恩的嘴里流出几声闷哼，用手扒着金有谦的裤边往下扯，像是在催促他快一点。

金有谦抽出手指把人抱到沙发上，褪下自己的裤子压了上去。终于赤诚相见的两个人紧紧的拥抱着，企图借用对方身上的体温来燃烧自己。段宜恩双腿夹住金有谦的腰身，挺动着屁股让两人的性器能够不停的摩擦。

“哥哥洗澡的时候做什么了？”

金有谦的手指轻车熟路的去按穴里敏感的那一点，感到穴肉一阵收缩，紧紧吸住自己的手指。

“灌……灌肠……”

“洗那么干净是为了什么呢？”

“想要有谦……进来……啊……”

胀大的性器一下子顶到最深处，穴肉被猛地撑开丢失了褶皱，被充盈的快感顺着脊椎冲向大脑，所有的不悦此刻都消失了，段宜恩脑中此刻除了性爱别无他物。

金有谦惩戒般的快速抽动着，每一次都把性器整根抽出又整根没入，囊带抽打在臀肉上带出一片嫩粉色。敏感那处被在每次进入时都被磨到，让段宜恩不自主的收缩内壁，吸住插入的性器不让它出去。

段宜恩的身体这些年被调教的敏感许多，没多久便抓着金有谦的后背，呻吟着射了出来。乳白色的浊液散落在他的腹部，被金有谦用手指沾走含进了嘴里。

“哥哥真甜。”

看着身下的人羞涩的红到了脖子，金有谦掐住精瘦的腰身缓慢的深入和抽出，一点点变得空虚的内里让段宜恩夹紧了臀部努力把那玩意留在身体里。金有谦被翕动的穴夹得爽快，把双腿压向身体，让被抽插的后穴暴露出来，才打桩般继续起来。

刚刚射过的玉茎又渐渐抬起头来，破碎的呻吟声从被深入的段宜恩嘴里溢出来，无所适从的双手抓住按住膝头的那双，圆润的指甲在手背上留下浅浅的红痕。

突然门铃响了。

金有谦把性器埋在段宜恩身体里，抱着段宜恩从沙发上走下来。腿不自觉的圈住窄腰，全身的重量都留在与硬物相接的地方，金有谦的每每走一步段宜恩就跟着浪叫一声，身体却因为欲望的关系沉的更低些。

“在范哥来了呢。”

金有谦按下门铃的通话键，林在范催促开门的声音传进来。

把段宜恩压在门上，金有谦狠狠的在凸起点地方磨了一把，让本来就被插到头昏人掐着嗓子叫出声来。

“啊……啊嗯……不要……在范会……听到……”

还站在楼下的林在范听到对讲里传来这样的声音，觉得穿牛仔裤是今天最错误选择，他的勃起的下身被裤子裹的好难受。

“开门!”

林在范不耐烦的朝着对讲喊，换来门锁弹开的咔哒声。

“在范哥马上就上来了，在范哥马上就要看到哥哥这副样子了呢，哥哥开心吗？”

金有谦一边把段宜恩抵在门上操弄着，一边说这些让他觉得羞耻的话。他最喜欢看他哥哥害羞的样子，那种由内而外的遍布全身的粉嫩让他欲罢不能。

抵在背后的们突然被拉开，段宜恩不由自主的紧紧环住金有谦的脖子，后背却感受到一个略带凉意的柔软的胸膛。

“不想让我听到什么？”

林在范把手环过去去捏那两颗早已肿胀的红粒，段宜恩也放松了些手臂上的力量，给林在范的手留出作乱的空间。

刚从外面进来的人手还有些凉，触在火热的胸前给正在欲望中燃烧的任带来一丝慰藉。

“哥哥不乖哦。哥哥被有谦操着，还想要在范哥摸呢。”

金有谦的手用力压了下段宜恩的腰，顶到深处的性器狠狠的磨了一把，被刺激的软肉快速收缩起来，吸的他精口大开跟着缴了械。

看金有谦从段宜恩的身体里撤出来，林在范的另一只手托住膝窝，把人打横抱起来往卧室走。段宜恩害羞的把头埋进林在范怀里，仿佛要把那个刚刚被最小的弟弟操到射的自己永远藏进去一般。

把人放在床上，脱下全身的衣服，林在范覆到段宜恩的身体上，贴近他的耳朵重复着刚才的问题。

“不想让我听到什么？”

段宜恩的整个身体都是粉红色的，不知哪些是因为害羞，哪些是因为情爱。林在范低头把刚刚揉捏的乳尖含进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻噬着，抿着唇往外拉扯又松开。段宜恩拼命的挺起胸膛往前送，手捏上另一边不被抚慰的红豆。

“原来可以自己来呢，那都自己来吧。”

林在范停下所有的动作，叫金有谦进来看看他浪荡的哥哥。

林在范站在床尾自顾自的脱着衣服，金有谦赤身裸体的站在一旁看着他，下腹点地方还落着几滴浊液，那是刚刚段宜恩洒落在他身上的白色蜜糖。

床上的人全身都泛着羞怯的红色，整个人像是被晚霞烧着了般，身下淌着汪洋一片，像是日落时候的海面，美的惊心动魄。一边的手指还覆在凸起的肉粒上，双腿叉开，再次抬头的下身和流出不知是水还是精液的后穴暴露在二人的视线里。段宜恩觉得自己要疯了，好像他们只是看着，只是看着就够他达到高潮的了。目光正在他身上灼出一块又一块红斑，就像是被人用手大力揉捏出来的一般，努力控制着括约肌让后穴一张一合的吞吐着，视线像是表面粗糙的圆柱般直直捅了进去，细细研磨着后穴里的每一寸。

林在范和金有谦就那样看着，看着段宜恩没有自己动手就变得深重的喘息和肿胀的下体，渗出的爱液洇湿了床单，在上面留下一块深色的水渍。

“你看你宜恩哥，什么都没做好像就要高潮了呢。”

现在的段宜恩敏感的不像话，双腿叉开的更大些好让站在床尾的林在范看个清楚，一只手揉捏着胸前的凸起，另一只手套弄着下身的肿胀。睁着一双湿漉漉的眼睛去看金有谦，嘴里柔软的唤着他们的名字，其间还穿插着细密的呻吟。

先忍不住的是金有谦。他俯下身去和段宜恩接吻，把那些纠缠的媚意的挠人的声音吃进肚里。手覆上不被照顾的另一边，让洁白的乳肉和挺立的乳尖都被挤出指缝。

林在范屈起他的双腿，从膝头开始，顺着大腿内侧吻下去，舌尖在大腿根的敏感处画着圈，惹得段宜恩一阵颤栗，泛出疙疙瘩瘩的鸡皮。

手指在穴口打转，指尖一一抚过每一道被洇湿的褶皱。段宜恩耸动着腰身去捉林在范的手指，却几次都被人灵巧的躲开，只能伸脚去勾林在范的身体，在和金有谦接吻的间隙里央着他进来，而后换来一阵更凶猛的吻和胸前的一阵痛麻。

林在范把自己的性器夹在段宜恩大腿根的地方，并拢他的双腿，在柔嫩的皮肤间摩擦着，进出时蹭到会阴的位置，惹来身下的人一阵颤动。大概是某种怪癖吧，他一直很喜欢段宜恩的腿，又细又直又白，连长在上面的绒毛都柔软的可爱。

段宜恩按住金有谦覆在他下身的手，和他一起套弄着已经挺立的性器，另一只手勾上金有谦的脖子，唇舌缱绻间交换着津液。

“乖，翻个身。”

林在范把腿间的性器抽出来，打断了接吻的两个人，让段宜恩翻身趴过来，又拉起他的腰身把人变成跪着的姿势。流到臀缝间的液体又因为翻身的关系开始倒流，粘腻又发痒。

看着段宜恩的小翘臀因为不被满足的关系晃了两下，林在范把手覆上去揉。他这个哥哥浑身上下肉最多的地方大概就是这里了，摸起来手感着实不错，白嫩嫩的臀肉被挤成各种形状，臀缝间的穴口反复被暴露和被遮住。

“在范……”

段宜恩心痒难耐的去央着林在范，却回来落下来的一掌，身后泛起白色的波浪。

“啊……”

疼里面含着些舒爽，所以连吃痛叫出声的尾音里都带上些媚意，腰身猛地塌下去，整个人像只发情的猫儿般柔软。

林在范恶趣味一般掌掴着一边的臀瓣，看着那里从娇嫩的粉色逐渐充血变红，身下的人声音却一声赛一声的浪。

嘴终于还是被金有谦肿胀的肉物堵住了，再次被打时段宜恩只能从嗓子里挤出些唔唔的闷响。金有谦按住他的脑后抽插，看下身在漂亮哥哥的嘴里一进一出，津液顺着红润的唇边流下来，又沿着哥哥漂亮的颈子一直往下延伸。他的哥哥只能双手撑在床上任他作弄，偶尔吊起的眼梢仿佛在向他挑衅一般，让他只想跟哥哥来个更加深入的交流。

看着臀瓣变成鲜红的颜色，林在范才停下来，扶着早已肿胀不堪的性器插进段宜恩的穴里，有液体顺着交合的地方被挤出来，那是刚刚金有谦留下的痕迹，还有唯一的哥哥对他们的爱意。

终于被填满的后穴让段宜恩有了些许满足感，但仅仅插入终究是不够的，他夹紧了软肉去吸林在范的茎身，身后的人被他的动作刺激的叫出声来。

“宜恩哥这里很厉害嘛。”

林在范说着，用指尖在被撑开的穴口摹了个圈。他平日里不叫段宜恩哥哥，但在床上，他也一样爱看段宜恩为此羞红的脸。

前后两处都被自己的弟弟操弄着，光靠羞耻感就足够让他高潮的。身前的金有谦在嘴里不住进出，他敛起牙齿卖力的含着，压着干呕的感觉用喉头去挤压顶入的尖端。身后林在范的每一次插入都蹭过他最敏感的地方，媚肉不自觉的裹住插进来的性器，像无数张小嘴般吮吸着。而他自己的性器高高挺立，随着两人的顶弄颤动着，不时打在他的下腹，合着身后的操弄发出啪啪的声音。

林在范猛地磨了下肠壁的凸起，激的段宜恩浑身一颤，乳白色的液体从肿胀的肉物前段射出来，散落在床单上。达到高潮的人穴肉也跟着猛地收缩起来，林在范觉得铃口像是被重重的吸了一下，挺动了身子把精液灌到最深处。同时金有谦也被段宜恩含射出，浊液悉数顺着喉管流进胃里，撤出来时还有些落在段宜恩唇角。

被操弄的人失了力气，林在范一松手便跌回床上喘起来，穴口屁股眼睛嘴角都是红红的。

始作俑者们也跟着一左一右一起躺下来，金有谦躺在身前吻掉落在段宜恩嘴角的乳白，林在范躺在身后摩挲着光洁的背。

“哥哥这里被我灌满了，就要给我生孩子哦。”

金有谦的手覆上段宜恩的小腹抚弄。

“哥哥这里被我灌满了，也要给我生孩子哦。”

林在范学着他，手抵在段宜恩尾椎的地方。

“呀……讨厌死了……”

段宜恩话里还是没多少力气，再加上他被操软了的身子，有股说不出的娇媚。

“别生气了，恩？”

林在范用手揽过他的腰，让他的背贴上自己的胸膛，把吻落在柔软后颈。

“没有……”

觉得自己无理取闹的人把脸扎进金有谦怀里，手指缠着一绺头发不停的转啊转的。

“哥哥想我们了就去看我们的舞台签售演唱会。”

金有谦扯下他绕着头发的手裹进自己的掌心。

“恩。”

“我们可以在后台的更衣室里……”

“累了！睡觉！”

林在范话没说完就被段宜恩打断了。

不过没关系，往后的日子啊，长得望不到头。


End file.
